Snake Bite
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: When a strange boy attacks Orochimaru and then suddenly whines up in Kohana what will happen. A lot will happen. Sasuke searches for his missing master while team Kakashi try to figure out the new arrival in Kohana. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in the story but my own. All characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

_Chapter 1_

_Strike _

Sasuke was outside training when is suddenly felt a strong chakra coming towards him. Sasuke turned quickly around to block the attack with his sword. Then Sasuke threw his attacker off and jumped back a few feet.

"Where the hell did this guy come from," whispered Sasuke to himself as he watched his attack land on the ground a few yards from him. Sasuke glared at his attack, who has short black hair with a waist length braid in the back. His eyes where covered by a black ninja headband. The ninja headband had a weird symbols on it which was of a snake which was rapped around a sword with the blade facing up words.

"Who are you?" called Sasuke calmly as he watched his attackers movements closely.

"I have no name but my master called me Snake Bite," answered his attacker in the same calm tone.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Sasuke, as he got ready to attack.

"I attacked you because you are in my way. I am not after you but your master Orochimaru," answered the teen calmly as he tightened his grip on the sword, which was held, loosely in his hand.

"Why would you be after him?" asked Sasuke who didn't know that Orochimaru had another enemy other than leaf and sand villages and the Akatsuki.

"He has broken the law of his former village and I have come to take him back for trial," answered the teen as he suddenly attacked Sasuke with an almost a snake like movement. Sasuke blocked his attack but barley. After a few seconds Sasuke was on his knees with his attackers sword to his throat and his own many yards away in a tree.

"Now stay out of my way and if you do not I will strike with my true fangs," whispered his attacker as he pulled his sword away and walked past him.

"I can't move," growled Sasuke as he closed his eyes.

Orochimaru's POV

He was sitting in his study when the door suddenly open. Orochimaru turned in his chair and his eyes suddenly widened at the intruder.

"It's you," growled Orochimaru as his surprised look turned to rage.

"Under the Orders of my Master I was sent to take you back to the village for trial. Orochimaru former Kohana ninja, Hebi ninja and sound ninja I put you under arrest for using the forbidden technique of the Hebi village," called the teen, who attacked Sasuke, in calm tone.

"Well it took that old man long enough to send you," laughed Orochimaru as he got up in his seat and walked over to the teen.

"Will you come willingly Orochimaru-sama?" asked the teenage boy calmly as Orochimaru touched his face softly.

"He trained you well," whispered Orochimaru with a smirk as he touched the blindfold.

"Please don't," ordered the teenager calmly as he grabbed Orochimaru's wrist so he wouldn't pull the blindfold off.

"Scared?" asked Orochimaru with a snake like look.

"And if I am?" answered the black haired boy as he released Orochimaru's wrist.

"So you're also ashamed of who you are as well," chuckled Orochimaru and then in a matter of a seconds Orochimaru pulled the blindfold off the boy revealing the boy's eyes.

"I told you not to do that," growled the boy as his sudden tone of voice change.

"So you are my child," chuckled Orochimaru, as he looked into the eyes of his son who has the same eyes as him but they where green not yellow.

"You just decided your own fate Father," growled the boy as he covered his eyes with one hand and the other made half seals. Then purple smoke suddenly appeared. After a few minutes the smoke was gone and all that was left of Orochimaru and his son was the headband that was used as a blindfold.

Sakura's POV

She was heading to tend to a patient under the orders of her master Tsunade.

"Jeeze this is weird," whispered Sakura as she looked at the paper work of her patient, which wasn't much. When she arrived in the room she saw her patient sitting in a chair next to the window with his long black hair up in a high ponytail and his eyes covered with white bandages.

"Um hello may I come in?" greeted Sakura as she knocked on the door lightly.

"Good morning please come in," answered the teen calmly as he turned his head to face Sakura.

"I'm going to be your medic for the next few weeks until your better. My name is Haruna Sakura but you may call me Sakura-san," said Sakura as she walked over to her patient.

"That's a very nice name Sakura-san," smile the boy, as he seemed to look up at Sakura threw his bandages.

"Thank you but can I know your name?" asked Sakura as she smiled at him.

"My name. I was never given one," answered the teen as he titled his head to one side.

"How can you not have a name?" asked Sakura in surprise as she sat down in front of her patient.

"But in my village everyone just calls me Snake," answered the teen.

"Oh so your name is Hebi?" asked Sakura as she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess," answered the teenage boy in a reassuring tone.

"Ok Hebi can I ask about how you got these injuries?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Um yes. I was sent by my master to retrieve a fugitive from my village who had broken many of our laws. But when I was about to put him under arrest he used one of our forbidden jutsus on me. That's how I was injured," answered Hebi with a sigh as he rubbed his temple.

"So what village are you from? The medic ninja's who found you didn't find any headband?" asked Sakura as she watched Hebi closely.

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Forest," answered Hebi calmly.

"I have never heard of a Village by that name," said Sakura in surprise as she watched Hebi turn to look threw the window.

"Not many people know of our village. Our village is hidden in a forest which is forbidden to enter by many villages because of the strong genjutsu that protects it," answered Hebi with a smile.

"Hm, so let me review your injuries," answered Sakura as she looked down at her clip bored, "2 broken ribs, 1 wrist fracture, 8 slice wounds by a sword, 6 bite wounds look to be by a snake, poisoned but had no effect on your body, both legs bruised and both eyes injured by some unknown substance."

"Yes those are all of them," said Hebi as he moved himself with his uninjured arm into the wheelchair that sat next to him.

"But it seems over the last 2 weeks you've been here sleeping you've healed pretty well," said Sakura as she noticed most of the bandages which use to be red only a week ago were white with no blood stains.

"Yes I'm a very quick healer," chuckled Hebi as he wheeled himself next to the bed and got himself into the bed again.

"You must be hunger. I will go and get you so lunch," said Sakura as she got up and walked out.

"Why didn't he just kill me that bastard," Hebi growled as he held his hand over his mouth as Hebi started to cough. Blood trickled in-between his fingers and down his arm.

"You know you can't hide that injury for much longer," hissed a voice from behind Hebi.

"It's almost healed so stop pestering me Makai," muttered Hebi as he turned his head slightly to look at a bright green snake about 2 feet long with bright red eyes wrapped around the bedpost.

"You know I only do this because I care," chuckled the snake in a hiss like fashion.

"I know my friend but I must conceal myself from these people until I can escape," whispered Hebi as he held his hand out to the snake and the snake slither off the bed and onto his arm.

"Your chakra is still not back to normal," whispered Makai as he slithered up Hebi's arm with his head resting on Hebi's shoulder.

"That poison he used on me has made my chakra flow slower than normal, but it should started to ware off in a few more days," answered Hebi as he pet the snake's head with his pointer finger of his uninjured hand.

"I could probably reverse that poison right now if you want," cooed the snake as he wrapped himself around his master's neck.

"Bad idea my friend," told Hebi as he rubbed the chin of his pet snake softly with his pinkie with a smirk across his face.

"Ah yes the wound," spoke the snake as slithered off Hebi's neck and onto his hand from the pinkie.

"Now go and hide yourself my bright friend she comes," notified Hebi as he put the snake down on the floor,

"As you wish," agreed the snake as he slithered threw a crack in the wall and disappeared.

"Hebi I'm back," called Sakura as she entered the room with a platter of food.

"Thank you Sakura-san," responded Hebi as Sakura put the platter down on his lap.

"I'll be back later to give you a check up," smiled Sakura as she left the room.

"They don't suspect a thing," muttered Hebi to himself as he started to eat his breakfast.

_

* * *

Please review. ^_____^ I would be very happy if you did. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Injection _

It has bin at least 3 ½ weeks since Hebi arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village of the fire nation. Hebi was almost fully healed only his ribs and few bite wounds still bothered him, as he sat under a sakura tree on the hospital grounds. But at the Hokage's office Sakura, Naruto and Sai stood in front of the blond female who sat behind the desk.

"What is wrong Hokage-sama?" asked Sai calmly as he looked at the Hokage in worry.

"The new arrive that Sakura's been taking care of is worrying me right now," answered Tsunade as she rested her chin on the back of her folded hands.

"You mean Hebi?" asked Sakura.

"Yes him. His chakra as suddenly came to notice to me. I had no idea he had that kind of power. Sakura I must warn you to be very careful around this boy he isn't human," said Tsunade as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she was confused by her sensei's words.

"Hebi isn't fully human. You know the true reason he wears bandages over his eyes?" asked Tsunade as she opened her eyes.

"No I don't your report stated that some kind of acid went into his eyes which injured them," answered Sakura calmly.

"The true reason I used those bandages was to prevent him from hurting anyone. He has a special Kekkei Genkai. I don't know the name of this Kekkei Genkai but I know this strange bloodline can create strong and powerful genjutsu that surpass even the sharingan. The bloodline was said to be from Kohana but it suddenly disappeared before the war," explained Tsunade as her hands started to shake.

"Yeah so what's the point?" asked Naruto.

"That bloodline was originally from Orochimaru's clan which disappeared before the Kyuubi attack," answered Tsunade.

"What," gasped Sakura.

"Yes I have a suspicion this boy might be Orochimaru's child or relative. But I'm not completely sure if he has it or not but his eyes do show that physical appearance of the Kekkei Genkai. Your mission is to keep watch over him and protect him from any ninjas from the sound or the forest ninjas that Sakura informed me where Hebi is from,"  
stated the female hokage calmly as she got up from her desk.

"So what should we do if he tried to escape?" asked Sai.

"Fallow him. We cannot bind him to this village since he has not broken any of our laws. He might try to flee to his village, which I have found out is a forest that covers much of the land boarder of the Lightening area. The forest is known for having a strong genjustu around it protecting and hiding it from any outside ninja. But I still haven't figured out how this village breaks the jutsu to get into the village. So my only order is for you three to keep Hebi in your sights and protect him at all cost," ordered Tsunade as she slammed her hand on her desk.

"HAI!" yelled all three and they walked out of the room.

Hebi's POV

Hebi was still sitting under the pink tree except his a large python was wrapped around his chest and it's head rested on his right shoulder.

"So that's what she was planning. She's a quick one I will give her that much but when my team finds me they wont have a chance," whispered Hebi as he rested his head against the tree while the python licking his neck softly which helped healed the bite wounds on Hebi's neck.

"Your right Master. None of these Kohana ninja have a chance against our team," hissed the python smoothly as he pulled away from Hebi's neck and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"But right now I don't have a chance," muttered Hebi with a sigh as he got to his feet and started towards the back exit.

"So what is your plan?" asked a man a few years older than Hebi with bright short green hair like Hebi's pet snake.

"Don't have one yet Makai," whispered Hebi as he leaned up against a wall of a house and started to braid his hair.

"Would you like me to scout the area for today and tonight and figure out how many guards there are?" asked the snake Makai calmly.

"That would a smart move Makai but don't come back to me until it's completely safe. Since that woman of a Hokage has sent 3 kids to baby-sit me," answered Hebi softly as he closed his eyes.

"Let me do that," muttered Makai as he notice his Master messing up his braid.

"Oh yes thank you Makai," whispered Hebi sleepily as he watched his friend fix his braid and tie it up with a bright crimson red ribbon.

"I'll be back in 4 days and if they still haven't lightened up to you I will use the Cobra attack," smiled Makai as he jumped into the air and disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

"It's too early to get caught. Let's play some hide and seek," chuckled Hebi to himself as he made a hand sign and turned into a young boy around 8 with short black hair and purple eyes. Hebi combed his fingers threw his hair and smiled.

"This will work for now," smiled Hebi as he ran into the crowed streets.

Only minutes after Hebi left Naruto appeared where he was.

"Damn it he's gone already," yelled Naruto as he walked into the crowed streets to look for the snake boy. After a good hour of searching Naruto stopped and went to have lunch at his favorite ramen bar but when he got there a young boy Naruto never seen before sat in his normal seat with 3 bowls of Ramen next to him. The young boy has short black hair and was fast asleep.

"Hey old man," greeted Naruto as he took a seat next to the boy.

"Hey Naruto," greeted the Ramen shop owner.

"Who's the kid?" asked Naruto as he looked at the boy.

"I have no idea he just came in ordered 3 bowls of Ramen paid and then just fell asleep. I wonder where his parents are though," answered the Ramen owner as he started on Naruto's favorite ramen.

"Yeah I wonder," whispered Naruto as he watched the young child sleep. After 45 minutes Naruto was done eating and had paid for his meal.

"Hey Naruto would you take the kid with you and drop him off at the school?" asked the Ramen owner.

"Yeah, Yeah," answered Naruto as he picked the boy up and carried him out piggyback styled. When the boy finally woke up Naruto was only a few minutes from the ninja school.

"Hey you're awake now," greeted Naruto to the kid. When the kid saw Naruto he jumped off his back landed on a nearby building's roof.

"Time to play," laughed the kid as a tornado of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke disappeared Hebi stood there.

"What," growled Naruto as he jumped into the air but Hebi jumped out of the way.

"Let's see if you can catch me," called Hebi as he landed on Naruto's head and used it to jump back into the air again making Naruto fall to the ground face first.


End file.
